I Left Him For You
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: Emma has been cheating on Hook with Regina for a while now but when Regina says she wants more Emmas not sure how much she can handle. SQ with mentions of past OQ and current CS.


Hey y'all- this one shot found me one day and it really wouldn't leave me alone so I really hope you like it- all feedback is loved so please review!

for the purpose of this story- Zelena is good- she and Robin and Regina all sorta co-parent Robyn. Regina and Robin also co-parent Roland. Obviously all the Hell stuff never happened.

x

"Emma please..." Regina begged, her eyes pleading and her hands gripping at the tips of Emma's white tank top.

Emma shook her head and pushed Regina's hands away. With a thump the brunette landed back on her behind. Falling from her position on her knees in defeat. A sign fell from her lips.

"Please just think about it Emma. I love you..." She whispered grabbing her robe to wrap around her naked body and gracefully walked out of the bedroom.

x

Emma and Regina had been doing this... thing... for several months now. Nine to be exact. What started as an easy tension relief. Regina had Robin, Emma had Hook. They just needed each other to help... ease each others worries.

Nearly four months ago thou Regina had broken up with Robin. telling him she'd found someone else and she was in love. They remain awkward friends, but friends nonetheless. Honestly Regina's grateful. She's been in love with Emma for at least six months now and Emma still wouldn't leave hook. She didn't want to sneak around anymore, she wanted to be with her. Have people know about it. She didn't want to be the blondes dirty little secret anymore.

Still Emma wouldn't leave him afraid to hurt that man that had given up so much for her, even if she didn't love him anymore.

x

"Regina..." Em signed and shook her head. They were currently sat in the mayoral office, resting in front of the fireplace. Emma had come asking Regina for a quick fuck to help her get her mind off everything, but Regina wanted to talk.

-"I want to be with you Emma. I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to sneak around. Most of all I don't want to be the other woman. and i won't. not anymore. so you need to either choose me or don't..."-

She had said and it left Emma speechless for nearly a minute.

Regina's eyes began to water, she nodded her head, pulling he hand from Emma and backing up.

"I think you should go..." She said quietly with a harsh undertone.

"no... Regina please don't do that" Emma begged moving closer to the

brunette who refused to raise her eyes to meet Emma's.

A cell phone blaring interrupted them.

"hello?" Emma said.

"hey love, when will you be home? I was thinking we could go out tonight. hit the docks maybe a picnic?" Hook replied on the other end.

"uh yea sure, I'll be home soon, start packing drinks of something and I'll make some sandwiches when I get home."

"wonderful, Love you"

"uh.. me to" Emma whispered and hung up quickly.

She looked ashamed, and stool silently for a few moments, Emma staring at her feet, Regina with her back turned.

"so I uhm..."

"yea you gotta go" Regina said accusingly. "please don't come back Emma. I can't do this anymore." She said with a sniff.

"Regina I do love y-" Emma started before Regina's harsh tone broke though.

"NO!"she screamed and marched over to the blonde, a finger pointed into her chest. "You don't get to do that- tell me you me feeling - I poured me heart out to you- and you brushed it off for a picnic at the docks. So get the hell out. Go see Hook! Go tell him you love him because I won't listen to it anymore. We are finished. this is done. the one and out reason I want you to even look at me is Henry. Nothing else, no chit chat at family party's. No fuck buddies. NOTHING!" she screamed and pointed to the door. "now get out."

Emma looked shocked and frozen before she heard the end and nodded solemnly and left.

Thankfully Regina had the strength to hold in her heartbreak and sobs until after the blonde made her slow exit. The moment the door shut behind her the tear flew and she dropped right to the cold tile floor. For hours she stayed there, crying until no more tear were left. Then she just laid, unwilling to move her tired body.

At nearly ten pm a knock sounded at her door and startled her. She stood quickly, swaying on her feet. wiped her face and called come in.

"mom?"

it was Henry. thank god.

"come in darling" she said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked concerned. The now seventeen year old boy looked closely at his mother, something was wrong.

"I was just uh... fishing up some paperwork. must have fallen asleep..." she lied.

"right well, Roland and Robyn are with us tonight... don't you remember? they're waiting in the waiting room now..."

Regina's eyes widened, "oh shit"

Regina grabbed her coat keys and cell phone before following Henry out to the lobby of her office. that's when she noticed out late it was, both the two year old girl and eight year old boy were in their pjs already. She turned to glance at the clock and gasped.

"I am so sorry you had to watch them all night Henry I didn't even realize what time it was." she said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Momma!" Roland called running at her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Gia! Gia! Uppy!" Robyn called to her and so she lifted the girl.

"whose ready to go home?" She said and got a unanimous answer.

With a poof they were back home.

x

The kids tucked in, kissed goodnight and fast asleep and she headed back downstairs to grab a drink. Pulling a whine glass from the cabinet. Rosé Port, she decided on as she popped open the bottle and filled the glass much higher that necessary. Within ten minutes the glass was empty so she refilled it. Then she grabbed the glass, the bottle and her book and went upstairs.

Finished that's glass before she even changed into her big tee that Emma had left. Now on her third glass and laid in bed with the side light on and just drank.

x

"Gia! Robyn called from her bedroom at six am.

Regina stumbled out of bed, having not yet slept and being very drunk. she waddled into the girls princess covered bedroom.

"yes darling" No sloppiness in her voice.

"i handed a bad dweam" She little girl cried. "cudda wif me" she said and stuck her hand out in a grabbing motion.

Regina nodded bad laid down in the bed much to large for the girl. moving the guard rails out of the way. Fifteen minutes later she was back asleep and Regina crawled out of the bed. She headed downstairs to start breakfast for the boys who would be waking soon for school.

Eggs, bacon, and toast was waiting for Henry when he came running down the stairs.

"Thanks mom" he mumbled grabbing the paper plate, kissing her forehead and rushing out the door, yelling about being late.

Roland came down at about seven, dressed and picking at his curly hair. She handed him his breakfast and he sat down to eat it. thanked her and pulled her shoes on just in time for the bus.

"have a good day!" she called after him, "I love you"

"Love you too momma" he called back before the door shut behind him.

She pulled out her phone and texted Zelena.

'what time are you getting Robyn today?'

two minutes later the reply came.

'about ten, why? need me to get her earlier?'

'just asking, she's good sleeping still'

'you ok?'

'peachy'

She sighed and put her phone down. Heading into her study she grabbed the baby monitor on the way. Setting it down on the table she grabbed a shot glass and filled it to the brim with Scotch. She took a breath and downed it.

Over, and over, and over until nine thirty when the doorbell rang. She stumbled to it and looked through to window. Seeing Zelena she pulls the door open and nearly falls into her sisters arms.

"Jesus Regina!" The red head yelled barely holding her sister off the ground.

Regina just stayed clutching her sister, crying.

"Regina what the fuck- what's wrong!? where is Robyn!"

"s-she slee-sleeping" she hiccuped letting herself fall in her ass.

Zelena nodded and pulled Regina back into her arms when she sat down. Big sister mode in full gear. "tell me what happened."

and so she did.

x

Once Regina has calmed down Zelena put her into bed and left with Robyn, but Regina couldn't sleep. So instead she texted Henry to stay with the Charmings that night. She texted Robin to make sure that he would keep Roland and Robyn with him or Zelena.

For what she thought to be at least four days she stayed in her bedroom. Either in bed or throwing up in the bathroom. Her new best friend was her bottle of scotch that was just running down the the bare minimum now. She couldn't remember the last time she ate something or the last time she really slept and didn't just pass out.

So she decided she needed to go to the liquor store, and she might as well stop by granny's and grab something to eat, not feeling like cooking or even the idea of eating but knowing that she needed to.

x

Still slightly drunk when she wondered into granny's she almost fell into the first empty seat. Ruby came over and asked her what she wanted but she hardly heard her.

"Coffee then?" Ruby asked louder. Regina just nodded.

Everything sounded muffled. Like everyone around her was an adult in the Peanuts movie. Ruby and Granby both came back with her cup of coffee.

"Regina?" Granby asked sitting down across from her.

"hmm?" she answered, dazed.

"would you like something to eat? are you feeling alright?" The older woman asked.

Regina's head was fuzzy, her world was spinning.

"Regina?"

"hello?"

She tried to stand, grabbing her coffee to take a sip. She tripped and broke the mug, falling into Rubys waiting arms. Unconscious in moments.

"Help!" Ruby called as granny made her way over and took Regina into her arms, wiping away the broken coffee cup and using a rag to get the coffee out of the scrapes while they waited.

"Regina.. sweetheart... can you hear me?"

x

Everything was blurry when she first opened her eyes, the lights to bright, shining white in her eyes, so she shut them tightly once again. She could hear the steps of someone coming into the room. The scraping of a chair across hard floors, then a thump, someone obviously sitting down hard. Like the weight of the world was resting on their shoulders.

"Regina?" she heard a warm voice whisper. "are you awake?"

So they didn't know she was up... maybe she'll just pretend for a moment longer.

"I'm so sorry... I should have told you... when you told me I should have said yes and we should have rode off into the sunset on the back of a white horse..." she sighed. Regina, knowing it was Emma now, tried to hold in the tears at hearing her love in such pain. "but I was scared, I was scared that if I let myself believe I could have my happy ending and it got taken away I would be left with nothing. I thought that I'd rather never be with you that love and loose you. Because I knew I would... lose you... because that's what I do, I mess everything up..."

"you don't mess up anything miss swan... except maybe your words" Regina said finally, opening her eyes and look at Emma.

The blonde gasped and grabbed Regina hard, kissing her lovingly.

"I left him. we're done I want to be with you if you'll have me..."

"I love you Emma swan..." Regina said quietly gripping Emma's face.

"will you be my girlfriend?" Emma asked and broke into a joker sized grin at the nod she got in return.

xx

so sorry to all my gone but not forgotten reader, yes I am working on more chapters this just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is, hope you all liked it please review to let me know! and prompts are always welcome and greatly appreciated!

xo autumn.


End file.
